Dark Dragon Slayer Magic
Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic (暗闇の滅竜魔法, Kurayami no Metsuryū Mahō) also referred to as a type of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法, Ei no Metsuryū Mahō) by Betzalel, and a type of Black Dragon Slayer Magic (黒の滅竜魔法, Kuro no Metsuryū Mahō) by Feyra Utoko, is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes shadows and darkness—a primitive element seen as superior to regular Shadow Slayer Magic. This magic focuses upon the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into a dragon, giving them dragon claws for attacking with darkness, lungs to breathe shadows, dragon scales for dissolving and protection against darkness. This type of dragon slayer revolves around the generation, manipulation, and absorption as well as consumption of the element of darkness, which is the polar opposite to brightness or white dragon slayer magic. Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic encompasses shadows, and doesn't only manipulate anything that's classified as "dark energy", but it encompasses the "concept", which are a generalization or abstraction from experience or the result of a transformation of existing ideas. Dakota uses this magic due to her father being the king of shadows, allowing her variant of dragon magic to be darkness. Description Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic allows Dakota to control all aspects of darkness in whatever form it may take and mold it into anything she likes a well as consume it for energy. This gives her great immunity against all things dark and shadowy due to her darkness slayer magic being like a parent magic to other sub types of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. She cannot consume the darkness magic she creates, however, and the element must be "eaten" through her mouth. Dakota is also granted the ability to become her element entirely as well as jointly transform parts of her body into that of darkness. The lungs allow her to breathe darkness, the claws allow her to attack with darkness, the scales allow her to dissolve darkness, and so on. Dakota can find multiple ways to consume darkness, as well as feeding on it from a persons mind or heart, as well being able to consume shadows. Dakota is able to mold herself into darkness itself and move around more swiftly and to make more efficient surprise attacks. The shadows produced by Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows and darkness are able to be released in freeform, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape, giving it tangibility. Dakota's senses are also more heightened at nighttime or in dark places like caves. Whereas most people and other dragon slayers can't see well in the dark, Dakota is able to see with perfect clarity (a form of night vision) and even attune her hearing and other senses to the dark as well, giving her greater adaptability. If she is able to consume the element of poison, Dakota can enter Poison Darkness Dragon Slayer Mode. Sub-Abilities *'Aura Synthesis' (霊気の合成, Reiki no Gōsei) is a Subspecies Magic, a type of both illusionary and magical skill technique used only by First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers bringing out the illusion of what it seems to be a real dragon’s aura, scaring and nearly paralyzing the opponent due to the immense amount of aura threw at them. By giving shape and size to his aura, the user expands his aura until a certain distance giving it any shape he desires such as a sphere or just a normal aura, by then, anything that enters the area covered by the aura which can be invisible will be felt by the user of it, yet this is very tiring to be kept for so much time since it drains so much ethernano to keep it, some expert and master users of this magic are able to extend it to a very big distance, with the highest being so far 200 meters depending on the shape of the aura. This technique also has a more faster version in which the user gathers the ethernano fast as he burst it towards an area, both people who were and who weren’t hit by the burst will begin to see the illusion of a Real Dragon standing at the side of the user, fear will begin to be instilled into the opponent due to the frightening features made by the Dragon which appears as a non-physical manifestation of one’s aura and strength. It is described as the power which imitates real Dragon's immense magical aura, however many Dragon Slayers aren't capable of using this, for using it, they must've at least have a immense magical power and a immense physical durability and endurance for their body to resist the deploy of so much magic and for their magic to don't go off too quickly. It seems that only First or Third Generation Dragon Slayers are capable of using it because they are the only generations which experienced a Dragon's presence in the past. As Rogue was training within three-four months to become stronger, he discovered the ability of bringing his aura to the point of calling upon the Dragon image, alongside he learned his Darknight Identity powers. With it, at some point, while battling Cobra, Rogue accidentally bring the illusion of his own foster father, Skiadrum, which from that point serves as the main avatar for brunette's Aura Synthesis. After several trainings, Rogue reached a quite level of this Magic, as he was able to freely create the astral vision of Skiadrum. Apparently, as the element of Dragon Slayer may influence how their Aura works or reacts with the environment, they can reach different and quite interesting feats. In Rogue's case, he was able to learn how to sense people by their own shadows, while they enter the zone of his Aura. So far, Rogue can reach his Aura for 150-200 meters without effort. *'Darknight Identity' ( , Dākunaito Aidentiti lit. Shadow-Natured Destroying Magic: Dark Side's Awakening): Normal Spells Supplementary Spells Basic *'Darkness Drive' (暗闇ラドラ, Kurayami Doraibu): *'Shadow Travel' (影の旅, Kage no Tabi): *'Shadow & Darkness Absorption + Consumption' (影と闇抵抗+吸収, Kage to Yami Teikō + Kyūshū): Advanced *'Moonlight Absorption + Consumption' (月光抵抗+吸収, Gekkō Teikō + Kyūshū): *'Shadow Control' (影の制御, Kage no Seigyo): Offensive Spells Basic *'Dark Dragon's Roar' (暗闇の咆哮, Kurayamiryū no Hōkō): *'Dark Dragon's Silhouette' (暗闇の暗い影, Kurayamiryū no Kurai Kage): *'Dark Dragon's Night Moon' (暗闇の夜の月 Kurayamiryū no Yoru no Tsuki): Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Darkness Magic Category:Dark Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Raven Queen Magic